Tent in a can
by readerbean
Summary: The warblers go camping...Klaine fluff...nothing more to say.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my second Klaine fanfiction…I really enjoy writing about them! Please review… : )

Kurt was sitting on top of his bulging suitcase, trying desperately to close it. The Warblers were going on their annual performer appreciation bonding experience and Kurt, being the newbie that he was, wasn't sure what to expect. He did know that they were going camping at a site about three hours out of the way, although that didn't seem to stop him from packing approximately twelve outfits including a nine-piece suit set. Of course camping wasn't really Kurt's idea of "relaxing" Blaine assured him that it was always really fun. Kurt's phone vibrated on his desk so he removed himself from atop his suitcase to retrieve it.

From Blaine:

_Getting excited? Don't be late we meet in 1 hour!_

Kurt smiled down at the phone in his hands. Blaine was the only reason he was excited for this retreat. It, in Kurt's mind, would be three blissful days of Blaine filled, parentless adventures. He quickly replied to the text with a simple: _I'll be fashionably on time!_ Then hollered down the stairs for Finn to help him close his suitcase.

…

Kurt made his way into the foyer of Dalton Academy, craning his neck over the cluster of Warblers to see where Blaine was. As if on command Blaine, Wes and David appeared from the back of the crowd and approached Kurt. A smile erupted onto Blaine's face at the sight of him.

"See guys! I told you he wouldn't over pack! You both owe me a coffee." Spouted Blaine triumphantly. Kurt looked down at the small black bag he was clutching and burst into laughter.

"Blaine, these are just my cosmetics! I paid Finn five bucks to deal with my bag." Kurt giggled and pointed outside at the large quarterback struggling with an even larger suitcase.

"Kurt, you do realize we're going camping right? Like as in tents and the outdoors!" Blaine's face reddened from embarrassed as the small crowd around him made no effort to stifle their laughter.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. You should know me enough by now to realize that I only pack the necessities! And there's no harm in coming prepared." Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder and shook his head slowly to emphasize his point.

"Alright everyone! The bus is here! Make sure your stuff is stowed, let's get moving!" Wes's voice rose above the murmur and the Warblers made their way out the door and onto the luxury bus. Blaine and Kurt sat beside each other, across from Wes and David. The bus lurched to a start and breathed a heavy, exhaust filled sigh. After about thirty minuets most if the Warblers were asleep, Blaine included and Kurt was utterly bored with no one to talk to. He had already finished his magazines and had grown unexpectedly tired of watching Blaine sleep. He sat there, cross-armed before bending down to put his magazine under his seat and accidentally knocked Blaine's backpack over and all of the contents spilled over the floor. Kurt sighed and began to pick the items up and put them back into Blaine's bag when he came across a leather bound book marked journal. He looked around, nearly everyone was asleep and Blaine was snoring rather adorably. Kurt couldn't contain his curiosity and opened the book.

_Dear Journal,_

_I don't know what to do with myself. After Valentines Day I was so confused. I mean, I guess a part of me expected rejection from Jeremiah, but then there's Kurt. I was his mentor and friend, he was my confidant but that doesn't mean I didn't have feelings for him. When he told me that he too had those feelings, I panicked. I wanted more then ever to sweep him off his feet then and there but I've ruined it. He's probably moved on by now and if he hasn't, I feel like this camping trip is my last chance. I've got to figure something out. _

_Blaine_

By the time Kurt finished reading the entry his breathing was heavy and sharp. Blaine began to stir Kurt quietly slipped the book back into Blaine's backpack so as not to wake him. Sitting back a smile painted itself onto Kurt's face, and he sat back to think about his new found information. That one thought occupied his mind for the remaining two and a half hours. By the time the bus stopped in front of their campsite, Blaine was draped over Kurt completely horizontally with his hands strewn about the seats, but Kurt didn't seem to mind the contact. Wes however, being the control freak that he was reminded Kurt and Blaine rather loudly that indeed, they were at their intended destination so they might want to consider getting off the bus. So a red faced Kurt and a bleary eyed Blaine made their way off the bus and stood with the other Warblers to await instructions.

"Okay, so here's how it's going to work, two to a tent so pair up, then set up wherever you want… just stay within the perimeters. That's it for tonight, breakfast tomorrow is at ten and we'll discuss the itinerary then." After Wes finished talking David made his way through the crowd, handing out tent packs. He came to Kurt and Blaine last.

"Hey, I don't want any Broke back Mountain drama in your tent. Understand?" David whispered his warning under his breath, trying to suppress a smile. Kurt dropped his head in sarcastic shame and followed Blaine to a spot where they would set up their tent.

"Alright, so this should be simple enough. I think we just put these poles through the loops and that should do it!" Blaine was enthusiastic enough to start but after nearly an hour of futile attempts at erecting a simple tent, Blaine was exasperated.

"I don't suppose you have anything in that monstrosity of a bag to remedy _this _situation!" Blaine's voice was dripping so heavily in sarcasm Kurt could practically taste it.

"Well actually I do Mr. Grumpy Pants!" Kurt teased as he dove into one of many zippered pockets decorating his suitcase. He revealed a small cylinders and waved it menacingly in Blaine's face.

"Tent in a can!" Kurt grinned victoriously.

"I can't believe you. You're amazing!" Blaine snatched the tube from Kurt's grasp and unleashed it onto the ground. It popped up instantly revealing a perfectly formed tent, even bigger then the standard ones the other boys had. They crawled in, dragging their sleeping bags behind them and spread out inside. The day was drawing a close and Kurt could feel his eyelids getting heavy. Blaine however, had other things on his mind. He was planning to make his move on Kurt tonight. Blaine submerged himself underneath his sleeping bag to change into his pajamas. Kurt was already sprawled on top of his blanket, wearing a powder blue silk pajama set, thumbing through the latest vogue. Blaine bit his bottom lip. His nerves were getting the better of him. He couldn't bring a sound to his voice let alone ask Kurt to be his boyfriend. So Blaine remained in his current position, which was on his side, staring at Kurt. The taller boy turned to face Blaine.

"Yes?" Kurt raised one eyebrow.

"I… I uh… I've been thinking about what you said before." Blaine stammered.

"What did I say before?" Kurt was having trouble hiding his amusement at Blaine's inability to articulate what he wanted to say. Mostly his amusement stemmed from the fact that he already knew what it was Blaine wanted to say.

"After the um… after what happened with Jeremiah. Anyways, I've been thinking and well…" Blaine dropped his head into his hands out of frustration.

"Okay, I'm going to take a shot here because I think I know where you're going with this. If I'm wrong, let me know but from my limited observations I gather that you want us to come to the end of when Harry Met Sally." Kurt looked seriously at Blaine for a response. The dark haired boy lifted his face and starred back. His eyes were wide and his mouth was dry.

"You mean like, when they get together?" Blaine asked very cautiously, just to be sure. Kurt just nodded his head, slowly and blinked back at a stunned Blaine.

"And you would be okay with that… if that's what I meant to ask you?" Blaine felt as though he was mere inches away from the one thing he wanted more then anything. Kurt nodded again. Blaine's eyes widened. He licked his lips and carefully crawled toward Kurt. He cupped his hands around Kurt's pale face and leaned in, pressing his lips to Kurt's gently. Even though Kurt isn't shocked, a gasp still escapes his lips and Blaine moves deeper, placing his hand on the back of Kurt's head and pulling himself on top of Kurt's slender body for a better angle. Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's waist, pulling him closer with each panted breath. Blaine parted Kurt's lips with his tongue. They were both overwhelmed at the feel of each other, and how spectacular the sensation was to be so close, so together and so loved. Blaine couldn't have imagined anything better then what was happening right now and Kurt couldn't have imagined it going so perfectly.

"Hey guys, did you hear, there's a campfire outside and OHMYGOD! I SAID NO BROKE BACK MOUNTAIN DRAMA! Neither of you is invited to the campfire anymore!" David covered his eyes and stumbled backwards into a Warbler chorus of: "It's about time!" Kurt smiled up at Blaine, who was at a very flattering angle in the light. Unsurprisingly, neither of the two was unhappy at the thought of spending more time together in their cozy little tent.

A/N: So there you have it! Review please! Might write more chapters if you guys want…that's all I have to say!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here I go with chapter two! I love reviews so pretty please with a cherry on top leave some! Let me know what you think! Enjoy : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Kurt and Blaine slept that night with their fingers interlaced and their bodies pressed together. Their mouths hanged slacked and their breathing was intense. Kurt's eyes fluttered open as the first morning light peaked through the sheer of their tent. Blaine's arms tightened around him as he yawned. Kurt buried his face into Blaine's chest and tangled his fingers in his dark curls. They were impossibly and beautifully close.

"Um… guys? Breakfast is in five minutes so you should think about getting up. I'm not unzipping your tent's door for fear of what I might see so just say something so I know you heard me!" David's voice came muffled from outside the tent and the boys woke up from their perfect world.

"Hey Kurt, do you want to mess with him?" Blaine whispered to Kurt as a maniacal smile curled on his delicious lips.

"Always!" Kurt whispered back. Blaine inched a little closer and spoke hushed words into Kurt's ear. As he did Kurt giggled at the hilarity of what they were about to do hit him.

"OH KURT! DON'T STOP! Ohhhhh ya! HARDER!" Blaine screamed from the inside of the tent staring at a fully clothed Kurt cueing him to join in his tomfoolery. Kurt, who could never pass up an opportunity to embarrass David further, took the hint.

"PLEASE BLAINE! Give it to me! Yes…yes… YES! Right there!" The boys collapsed in a heap of laughter and unzipped their tent to reveal a mortified David who was as red as a tomato and had eyes as wide as them. He turned and sprinted from the tent, which only sent Blaine and Kurt deeper into a fit of giggles. The boys emerged from their cocoon of blankets and dragged themselves to breakfast. The rest of the warblers sat around a fire pit, hungrily spooning brown sugar flavored oatmeal into their mouths. Kurt and Blaine joined them, sitting uncomfortably close to David on either side. He buried his face in his hands.

"I hate you guys!" He mumbled into his fingers.

"The rest of us sure don't! That was the funniest thing we've ever seen!" Wes's happy voice chirped from across the circle. The Glee Club finished their meals cracking jokes and laughing at David.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Kurt asked between mouthfuls.

"Well, in about ten minutes we're going to gear up and go hiking! There is a really great trail not to far from here." Wes rambled, but Kurt stopped listening after "hike". Kurt was not particularly excited for three straight hours both ways of uphill walking, but as long as Blaine was game, so was Kurt. Blaine went back to the tent to change into his hiking outfit while Kurt followed the rest of the Warblers to the bus to collect his hiking boots. Kurt dug around in his two-ton suitcase until he felt the price tag still attached to his hiking shoes he purchased just for the occasion. He slung them over his shoulder and headed back to his tent. Unzipping the door, Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, mouth gaping and eyes wide. Blaine was wearing a skintight red muscle shirt and maybe too small spandex running shorts. Blaine reached up to scratch his head and blushed at the look Kurt was giving him.

"I guess I grew a little since last year." Blaine muttered meekly.

"Your outfit is perfectly fine, it's actually more then fine…" Kurt trailed off as he moved his eyes all over Blaine's body. Blaine lunged at the stunned boy and wrapped him in a bear hug, placing a tender kiss on the top of his head.

"Almost ready? We're going to set off soon." Blaine released Kurt from his defined arms and the Boys joined the other Warblers at the foot of the trail. Wes gave out instructions that nobody really paid attention to and they slowly ascended the trail.

…

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes, with Kurt and Blaine bringing up the rear because if there's one thing Kurt refused to do, it was sweat. The group was approaching a rather steep hill when Blaine stumbled and twisted his ankle. Kurt jumped from his spot halfway up the hill at the sound of Blaine's cry.

"Ohmygoodness! Blaine are you okay?" Kurt was standing over a wounded, but attractive nonetheless Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I think I twisted my ankle, get one of the guys to help you get me back down to camp, I don't think I can continue on." Blaine hissed through his obvious pain. Kurt obliged and with the help of Paul, a large and surprisingly strong tenor, they brought Blaine back to the camp.

"I'd better stay with him just in case, you go along and catch up with the group!" Kurt waved off Paul, leaving him and Blaine alone at the camp. Kurt scooted closer to Blaine, who had his foot propped up on a right turned stump.

"Kurt, I have to tell you something." Blaine said leaning closer to Kurt.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! I made the whole thing up! There's nothing wrong with my ankle!" Blaine chuckled, jumping up and down on his "injured" foot to prove his point. Kurt's eyes narrowed. Not quite the reaction Blaine was hoping for.

" Why would you do that? You had me worried sick!"

"Because I hate hiking, you hate it more then I do and I really wanted to pick up where we left off this morning." Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"Well I guess that does sound pretty good!" Kurt smiled, letting Blaine lead him back into the tent. They bunched the blankets around themselves and snuggled in close.

"I guess I don't have to wear this anymore!" Blaine mentioned, gesturing to his outfit.

"Um…I think you do." Kurt stopped any further protests, covering Blaine's mouth with his own and leaning into him. They remained in that embrace, lips moving but eyes talking, until late into the evening. Kurt's hand caressed the small of Blaine's back and Blaine left a path of small, wet kisses leading from Kurt's mouth to his collarbone. Lucky for them, David knew better then to interrupt this time.

A/N: I actually have an idea for yet another chapter. Let me know how this one went!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so damn long! Anyways, enjoy faithful readers (:

Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of the camping trip inseparable, they both looked back most fondly on their forbidden midnight swim, when Blaine whispered I love you amidst the cool blue water and Kurt believed him. They didn't swim, but instead stood in the water, immersed in a pool of intense feelings. Skin was pressed to skin until there no telling where Blaine ended and Kurt began. The bus ride home was bitter sweet for the both of them. They knew they would be returning as a couple, but they were also leaving behind where their relationship sprouted. The bus ride home felt much longer then it did on the way there but as they pulled into the academy in the dark of the early evening, Blaine couldn't bare the thought of leaving Kurt's side.

"When can I see you again?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, we see each other everyday at school, this isn't Romeo and Juliet." Kurt smiled at how smitten Blaine was.

"Um, yes it is! One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun, ne'er saw her match since first the world begun!" Blaine recited, Kurt went weak in the knees, he had a thing for Old English, and coming from the very dapper lips of Blaine's it was almost unbearable.

"Alright Romeo, you win. Why don't you come over to my house tomorrow and we can watch a movie or something. Oh, and by the way, I'd be your Juliet any day of the week." Blaine's ears and cheeks blushed a bright pink as Kurt's flush lips grazed his ear to whisper the last part. He nodded quickly as they parted ways.

…

Blaine had never been so nervous in his life. It didn't make sense, at the campsite, everything was so easy and comfortable, but he couldn't help but feel the building pressure to make this work. He felt so passionately for Kurt, and he knew how fragile the younger boy was, but Blaine would do anything to see him smile. Straightening his cardigan, Blaine knocked on the door and let out a sharp and uneven breath. Kurt answered the door with a gleam in his eye and led Blaine to the living room, hand in hand.

"That's a really nice chess set! Care to play?" Kurt dropped his head.

"I don't know how to play chess. My mom used to a lot though. There are too many rules and every time I try and learn, they just fall out of my head. I know what the pieces mean though; I know that the Queen is the most important piece so mostly I just create scenes revolving around her. Sometimes she is a just and righteous ruler, sometimes she is corrupt, otherwise and most often the scenarios take place on her death bed, the young prince, as played by a pawn because they're the shortest, must ready himself for his coronation without her mother by his side. My mom died the summer before Kindergarten." Kurt's eyes welled up with tears from the memories. Blaine took a step forward and kissed Kurt gently, he felt the boys tears run down onto his face and increased his intensity. He'd never had Kurt open up to him this much and he couldn't stop his adoration from growing. Kurt didn't stop him and pulled him into his bedroom. Blaine placed a hand on either side of Kurt's face.

"Is this okay?" Blaine whispered in anticipation of where they were headed. Kurt nodded in response, and the dark haired boy wasted no time and began unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. Slowly he pushed plastic through cotton and the pale boy shivered from the sensation of Blaine's hand on his body. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and lowered him onto the silk sheets atop Kurt's queen sized bed. Blaine placed small wet kisses along Kurt's jaw and leading down across his bare chest. His skin was inviting and the duvet was warm. Kurt threw his head back and allowed for Blaine unbutton his jeans. Kurt trusted Blaine more then anyone, and was more then ready for this step in their relationship, albeit new because Kurt knew Blaine could never hurt him. Blaine embrace was strong and steady while Kurt started in on his boyfriend's skinny jeans, that were more then restricting given the situation. When the boys were only clothed in their desire Blaine proceeded to massage Kurt's shoulders as he positioned himself straddling him. The intensity was dense throughout the air but the two boys were calm.

…

Kurt was lying next to Blaine underneath his covers and Blaine's arm was strung around him. Beads of sweat stuck to Kurt's forehead and an air of utter bliss surrounded the two boys. They had connected in a way that no one else could understand. They had then and there made a promise to each other, one only they could ever comprehend, and they vowed to never let go. Kurt fell asleep in Blaine's arms and Blaine fell asleep watching Kurt, but of course not after the two snapped a shot of them shirtless and in bed to send to David. Nothing explicit of course but just enough to have David reply with a barrage of swears. Blaine would be Kurt's first and only love and Kurt would be that for Blaine. The origins of their relationship may have begun in a quaint little tent, but the feelings behind it could not be contained in this world.

A/N: Well there you have it! My first multi-chapter fanfic… success or failure? Lemme know!


End file.
